Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a package structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a package structure capable of forming patterned circuit layers by directly electroplating a selective electroplating epoxy compound thereof.
Description of Related Art
In the information society nowadays, people tend to rely on electronic products more and more. To meet with the requirements of high speed, high performance, and being light, thin, and compact on the electronic products nowadays, flexible circuit boards having flexibility are more commonly applied in various electronic products, such as mobile phones, notebook PCs, digital cameras, tablet PCs, printers, and disk players, etc.
Generally speaking, in production of a package structure, a pre-processing process, a sputtering process, a copper-laminating or copper-plating process and a photolithography process are performed on one or two opposite surfaces of an insulation substrate to form circuit layers thereon. However, the processes in the manufacturing method are complicated and the cost of sputtering is relatively high. Moreover, it is challenging for a patterned circuit layer formed by using a patterned dry film as an electroplating barrier to meet the requirement of fine pitch nowadays. Moreover, the insulation layer is typically made of a polyimide or an Ajinomoto build-up film (ABF) resin, which costs higher. Therefore, the package structures are currently manufactured in complicated processes with high cost.
Accordingly, how to form patterned circuit layers on a insulation material by selectively electroplating the same and how to apply the technique to the package structures have become one of the issues to be resolved for the industry.